Action ou vérité ?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Jasper s'ennuie, et évidemment comme il s'ennuie, il trouve un jeu débile à faire. Poussant Bellamy, Monty et Murphy à jouer avec lui.
**Titre :** Action ou vérité ?

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty et Murphamy

 **Prompt :** On s'amuse bien, non?

* * *

Jasper s'ennuyait. Comme un rat mort. Plus encore parce que dans son état le pauvre rat ne savait même pas qu'il s'ennuyait, alors que Jasper, lui, il était vivant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc à faire, et vite. Il eut donc l'idée la plus pourrie de la terre :

\- On va faire un action ou vérité.

Monty hocha la tête, plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée. Bellamy et Murphy le regardèrent comme s'il n'était qu'une misérable tâche sur un tableau.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fout ici nous ? Demanda Murphy

Jasper quand il avait trouvé son idée avait emmené Monty avec lui dans la tente de Bellamy.

\- Ben toi on ne sait pas, on pensait qu'il y aurait des filles en fait. Bellamy est toujours avec des filles.

Murphy grimaça vexé.

\- Mais en fait il n'y a pas de fille. Il n'y a que toi et Bellamy. Mais ça ira. Alors on se fait cet action ou vérité ?

Murphy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Sans moi, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos conneries.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Pas mieux.

Jasper regarda Monty et dit :

\- Bon ils sont trop lâches pour jouer.

Monty sourit :

\- C'est vrai, viens on va trouver des gens qui n'ont pas la trouille.

\- Autre chose que des poules mouillées.

Monty et Jasper se levèrent en faisant le bruit des poules et Murphy se leva d'un coup et frappa Jasper :

\- Je vais jouer à votre jeu de merde, les tâches !

Puis il se rassit. Jasper appuya sa main sur son visage, sa joue rouge. Monty le regarda pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Jouons.

\- Génial, sourit Jasper. Je commence. Bellamy action ou vérité.

Bellamy choisit action, et regretta quand Jasper lui demanda d'essayer de creuser un trou dans le sol avec son nez.

\- T'avais pas plus ridicule encore ?

Mais Jasper étaient écroulé de rire avec Monty et ne put pas répondre à la question. Murphy avait lui-même un petit sourire et Bellamy se rassit en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon Monty, action ou vérité.

\- Vérité.

\- Avec combien de filles tu as couché ?

\- Zéro, répondit Monty.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement méprisant « puceau » lâcha-t-il. Puis choisit vérité.

\- Et toi Murphy, combien de fois as-tu couché ?

Le garçon se mordit le pouce et ronchonna :

\- On a déjà posé cette question.

\- Et alors ?

Murphy marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à grmblo fois

\- Pardon ?

\- Zéro fois, répéta Murphy plus fort en fusillant Monty des yeux.

Monty lui sourit et Murphy tourna la tête vers Jasper qui choisit action.

\- Bouffe toi une crotte de nez, lança Murphy méprisant.

\- Trop dégueulasse ! Rigola Jasper en le faisant.

Monty rit aussi, Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel devant ces ados débiles, et Murphy grimaça écoeuré. Ils continuèrent de jouer, échangeant surtout des vérités _« la fille avec qui t'as préféré coucher ? »_ (pour Bellamy), _« La nana que tu voudrais te faire dans le camp », « Tu te branles régulièrement ? » « La position sexuelle que tu préférerais essayer ? »_

Jasper choisissait plus d'actions que les autres, et Murphy lui fit faire le cochon, montrer son cul, essayer de mettre son pied derrière l'oreille. Il commençait à manquer d'imagination alors il lâcha _« Embrasse Bellamy »_ et le regretta. Jasper grimaça pour la forme et se rapprocha de Bellamy, puis il lui colla un bisou sur le front. Murphy serra les lèvres pour retenir un soupir de soulagement et Jasper se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue :

\- Fallait préciser où, si tu espérais plus.

Bellamy choisit action aussi du coup et ce fut la guerre des bisous. _« Embrasse Murphy sur le bidon »_. Murphy crut qu'il allait mourir, mais se laissa faire sans trembler. Néanmoins il mit un coup de poing à Bellamy ensuite. Bellamy dit à Monty d'embrasser Murphy sur les cheveux, et Murphy s'énerva :

\- Non mais vous avez finis ?

Mais Monty l'embrassa quand même puis Jasper choisit vérité :

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Bellamy ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Euh… C'est un brave type. Répondit Jasper sans savoir quoi dire. Et toi ?

\- C'est pas à toi de me poser une question ! Répondit Murphy sur la défensive.

Bellamy choisit l'action, et pour taquiner Murphy, Jasper lui dit de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Murphy se braqua, pétrifié, et quand Bellamy se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il le repoussa :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu débile !

Jasper sourit :

\- Parce que c'est marrant ?

\- Ta gueule le poulet.

Monty vint à la rescousse de Jasper :

\- Il a pas tort, on s'amuse bien non ?

\- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me laisser embrasser par cet abruti de Bellamy.

\- Je te remercie, grogna Bellamy.

\- De rien, répondit Murphy.

\- Allez, c'est juste un bisou, ça va pas te tuer ! Tu veux que je l'embrasse à ta place ?

Murphy cru qu'il allait étriper Jasper, mais il attrapa Bellamy par le col et lui roula une grosse pelle, puis il le repoussa en arrière. Jasper lui sourit :

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile.

Monty choisit action et Bellamy lui dit d'embrasser Jasper sur la bouche. Il avait faillit dire Murphy pour le taquiner, mais il s'était dit que Murphy allait finir par tous les tuer. Monty s'approcha de Jasper et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant de s'embrasser.

Murphy choisit action et dû embrasser Jasper sur la joue, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir frappé plus tôt. Et Jasper choisit vérité.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'être un abruti ?

\- Si des fois, sourit Jasper.

Murphy ronchonna.

Bellamy choisit vérité :

\- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un, Bellamy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est pas une réponse peut-être.

\- Si c'est une réponse peut-être.

\- De qui ?

\- Une seule question Jasper. A moi. Monty, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Es-tu amoureux de Jasper ?

Monty rougit et Murphy ricana moqueur.

\- Oui. Avoua Monty.

\- Je le savais ! Fit Bellamy fier de lui.

Jasper sourit très très content mais ne dit rien. Murphy choisit vérité. Monty commença :

\- Es-tu amoureux de…

Murphy devint tout pâle et Monty l'épargna :

\- De Jasper ?

Murphy poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et répondit :

\- De ce poulet à lunette ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Que dalle.

Jasper choisit action et puisque Monty l'avait épargné, il dit d'un ton monocorde et énervé :

\- Roule une pelle à ton mec va, t'en crève d'envie.

Jasper lui sourit de toutes ses dents et alla embrasser sa joue pour le remercier, puis il embrassa Monty. Cela clôtura le jeu. Murphy s'essuya la joue d'un air dégoûté et jeta un coup d'œil vers Bellamy. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'était gentil de ta part.

\- Oh la ferme.

Bellamy rit. Jasper et Monty se levèrent :

\- Bon nous on y va, merci pour le jeu c'était fun, on en fera d'autres. Sourit Jasper.

Monty fit un clin d'œil à Murphy qui lui fit un fuck, et les deux garçons sortirent de la tente, bras dessus bras dessous.

\- Quels abrutis.

\- Ils sont marrants, fit Bellamy.

Puis il passa son bras autour de Murphy :

\- Et maintenant qu'ils sont partis…

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont partis… ?

\- On va faire passer faire passer ce chiffre zéro à un.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Pas du tout.

Et il embrassa Murphy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les actions ou vérités, ou juste la bonne (mauvaises ?) excuse pour parler de sexe. Bref je suis sûr que Jasper a eut ce qu'il voulait au final (et il ne s'ennuie plus). C'était un délire comme ça en passant, ça m'amusait bien.


End file.
